Got Damn that auto correct
by JahJah329
Summary: Using phones to text. what fun is that. let's see how hard and funny autocorrect can be when It comes to the turtles. (first fic everr. summary might suck but pls. give it a try and read) Rated M just to be safe
1. chapter 1

JahJah: this is my first time doing this guy's and I can't wait to show this!

Mikey: umm okay I guess Dudette

Donnie: this don't have anything with April right..

Leo: or Karai?

Raph: ...just get on with the damn story

JahJah: Raph's right. Disclaimer: I don't own the tmnt. but my fave turtle is Mikeyy. Enjoy

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raph: yo Casey ya in the mood to do the usual tonight?

Casey: Yeah let's give some head!

Raph: wtf Bro.

Casey: what? We not going to?

Raph: Man watch out with that gay shit Casey.

Casey: wym

Raph: look at what u just said previously ..

Casey: ohh...I meant bash some heads. Ya kno

Raph: yeah..Nvm Ima just stay home tonight man.

Off the phone*

Leo looks at Raph noticing he is looking the phone disgusted and says," why the face Raph"? " I don't even wanna talk about it fearless. I'm home tonight" He replied. Leo scanned him for a sec before shrugging it off going into the dojo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

back otp*

Donnie: Mikey. Have you been in my lab again?

Mikey: uh no Bro why?

Donnie: Bcc there is a mess in here. What is this sticky stuff on my project anyway?

Mikey: My sperm duh

Donnie: ...

Off the phone*

" what the hell"! Donnie yelled surprised and mad. He is looking at this phone not believing his little brother just said that...and he was picking at it with his fingers. The thought made him sick.

otp*

Mikey: something wrong D, I heard you yell and cuss. 2 things u nv really do.

Donnie: Mikey...Why would you even think of doing that IN MY LAB!

Mikey: I was bored.

Donnie: THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MASTURBATE IN MY LAB MICHAELANGELO!!!

Mikey: woah dude. What are you talking about D. I don't do that Bro. Gross.

Donnie: What..Check ur previous texts Mikey.

Mikey: Omg for the love of pizza I meant slime!!! Donnie ya gotta believe me man.

Donnie: Okay. U had my worried for a second there little bro..At least come to the lab.

Mikey: for what?

Donnie: to clean this up. And to check u out..

So how I do? Ok I know it's short but I wanna know what people think of it. Reviews please and thank u for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**-Haee I am back finally! 6 more days until my birthday. Yay me! Anyways...Here it goes.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raphael forgot his sais in his room. Him and his brothers decided to spar a bit. Suddenly Raphael's twitched at a certain voice yelling, 'BlueFace baby!" 'Oh shell nah.' He spat searching for his phone. As soon as he found it he texted Mikey.

Raph: MIKEYY?

Mikey: wassup Raphie boy?

Raph: Did u put this song on? Turn it off.

Mikey*laughing emoji* what song bro?

Raphael growls at the phone as he hears the song chorus completely*

Mikey: bust down Raphiana, bust dawn Raphiana~

Raph*glares at phone* STOP. NOW.

Mikey*sends video of Donnie and Leo doing the dance* lol dude, cmon! Might as well.

Raphael sighed. ' I can't believe that I'm really about to go down here and do it.' All he heard was 'Bust down Raphiana' as he neared them. Finally his rock broke. "Red face baby!" Shouted Raph as he joined his brothers doing the dance.

(If you're confused, look up 'Bust down Thotiana')

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leo: Donnie?

2 mins later*

Leo: Aye Don ?

5 mins later*

Leo: DONNNIE?

1 min later*

Donnie: yes Leonardo? I'm busy at the moment. *annoyed emoji*

Leo: Yeah funny story...I kind of got my sword in the truck..

Donnie: Leo, that can easily be solved. *face palm emoji*

Leo: I wasn't meaning my katana..

Donnie: Wtf Leo!?

Donnie: How?!

Donnie: You know what never mind. I'm on my way...Stay put*laughing emoji*

Leo: Wow!!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikey: Hey April?

April: Yes Mikey?

Mikey: I heard odd sounds last night. Was you in pain ?

April: uhh...yeah.

Mikey: Did you like fall? It sounded like a thud.. and they call me the klutz lol.

April: umm yeah I did.

Mikey: I can tell. Those bruises show it all. Better be more careful girl!

April: I will Mikey thanks...

30 mins later*

Mikey: EW APRIL Y'ALL FUCKED! Why couldn't y'all horny devils wait until we left. *straight face emojis*

April: Uh..

Mikey: Stop. I heard enough of those responses last night. Matter fact? We're leaving! cya dudette.


End file.
